


Educate Yourself [Podfic]

by hoomhum



Series: At Least There's Football [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Getting to know you, Greg Lestrade is secretly punk rock, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes wears a baseball cap, The Clash is a band you should know about, expensive coffee, reading Harry Potter because your nieces made you do it, thank God someone can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomhum/pseuds/hoomhum
Summary: Lestrade gets his lucky shirt and his Spiderman socks back. Follows Aftermath. Part 2 of At Least There's The Football.





	Educate Yourself [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Educate Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228065) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



Part two of At Least There's Football by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/9540)

 

Mediafire Download Link: [[Here]](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0e1bcq2s27o1cmv/ALTF%20Educate%20Yourself.mp3)

 

Please let me know if you have trouble accessing the story!


End file.
